Beautiful Beginning
by OrtonFan
Summary: Bella is upset after her break up with Edward, and Esme is there to comfort her, and the two will discover that they want to be more than friends.


**Disclaimer: I, as always, own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: My wonderful friend, LynetteCullen.**

* * *

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Esme went into full on friendship mode. I could always count on Esme to be my best friend and listen to me when I needed some advice. I could've never talked to Rose about something like this. All she would've done was tell me that I shouldn't have gotten so serious with someone so young.

"Edward said we should take a break," I managed to sob out. "He said we don't have anything in common anymore."

I hadn't seen this coming. I thought he loved me. We had just consummated our relationship, and then he hits me with this shit. This only proves my friends right. Edward only wanted to have sex with me, just to be able to say that he had taken my virginity.

And now I'm sitting here, with his sister, crying my heart out because I made a stupid decision. "Oh sweetheart. Don't cry anymore. You know how boys are," she said as she caressed my cheek. "You're a beautiful girl, and it's his loss," she told me as she kissed my forehead.

I absolutely love Esme. She's kind and loving, and she understands me better than anyone. She takes the time to listen, and she always allows me to be myself and just relax. When I'm with Esme, I feel safe and loved, the way a friend is supposed to make you feel. I want nothing more than to just spend all of my time with her.

"Thanks Esme," I sniffled. The sobs were beginning to subside, and I was currently experiencing those embarrassing giggles that you use to try and hide the fact that you were crying. "I don't know what I'd do without you," I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome sweety. You can talk to me anytime about anything," she smiled her beautiful smile. I had always known that she was beautiful, but today her beauty seemed to be personified. Her alabaster skin appeared to be glowing. Her lovely pink lips looked to be shimmering, though I knew Esme rarely wore makeup. "Why don't you stay for dinner Bell? I'm sure Edward won't come back tonight," she reassured me.

"I'd love to," I said as I tried not to stare at her.

She smiled as she stood. "Why don't you come help me?" she gently tugged my arm, a silent plea that I was more than happy to accept. As we walked down the stairs, she took my hand in hers, and I swear, my heart stopped beating.

As we prepared dinner, we talked about all the things that I couldn't discuss with my mother or any of my other friends. I told her all about Edward and I having sex. About how I gave myself to him completely and that he never loved me enough to return the favor. I let her know that I'd probably never trust another man as long as I live, and wondered why the small smile creeped across her lovely face.

"I use to say the same thing, but it never lasts. You'll love again," she reassured me. I really wanted to believe this, but after all that had happened today, I just couldn't see that happening. I was bound to spend the rest of my life alone. _'At least I won't die a virgin,'_ I told myself.

"I hope so," I mumbled as I finished tossing the salad.

"But there's always another alternative," Esme said with a rather mischievous glint in her eyes. Is she offering what I think she's offering?

"And what is that?" I questioned, my mouth suddenly going dry.

Instead of answering, she leaned in and kissed me. I had to be dreaming. _'This beautiful creature is not kissing me,' _I thought as she swiped her tongue across my bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, which was instantly granted. Our tongues slowly grappled, becoming familiar with the unique taste of one another.

"Let's go to my room," she mumbled into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, we managed to make it around the corner and down the hallway to her bedroom. Once there, she gently pushed me down on the bed before removing my shirt. "If at any point you want me to stop, just say so," Esme whispered into my ear as she made quick work of my bra.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," I gasped out as she took my nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. We were in complete ecstasy, our moans and pants the only sounds in the room.

I pulled her up for another soul searing kiss before I rid her of her shirt and bra. I then returned her favor and took her nipple into my mouth, moaning as I felt it harden. I kissed my way down her body until I made it to the fastening of her jeans, unsure what to do next.

"Don't be nervous Bella," she giggled as she pushed my hair away from my face.

"But what if I do something wrong?" I asked, looking at the small butterfly tattoo just above her navel. I had never known that she had a tattoo, and the only reason I knew now was because I was trying to hide the bright red blush on my cheeks. "I've never done this before," I confessed.

"Just do what you want done to you," she said. That's what I love about Esme the most. She's patient. If I didn't want to do this, she would wait until I was ready, but since I am ready, she's willing to walk me through. "Or we could skip that part if you don't want to do it," she reassured me.

"No it's fine," I said as I nervously undid the button of her jeans. I slowly pulled them down, along with her underwear and tossed them to the floor. The bright red blush once again returned to my face as I stared upon her naked goddess-like body. Slowly, I opened her legs and carefully placed them on my shoulders. "Tell me if you think I'm doing this wrong," I whispered.

"There's no way you can," she said lovingly as she stroked my cheek. "I know this may be the wrong time to admit this, but I love you. I always have," she confessed. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like I was dreaming, and would wake any moment.

"I, I love you too," I stammered. I was genuinely shocked. I thought that this was going to be a one time thing, and now I find out that she loves me.

She pulled me up for a teeth shattering kiss. It was that kind of kiss that proved the confessions we just made were true. This kiss showed me that we were at the point where we can't be friends anymore. The point where it's either get together or stop talking to each other. Usually I wouldn't be able to take this kind of risk, but I absolutely adore Esme, and I'm willing to do anything, even risk our entire friendship for a chance to love her.

"Now that that's taken care of," she giggled. "Let's have a little fun," she said as she flipped us over so that she was on top. "I'm gonna make this so good for you," she whispered as she made a string of feather-light kisses from my jaw all the way to my belly button. "You ready for this?" she asked once she arrived at the waistband of my pants.

All I could do was nod as she expertly unbuttoned my pants and slowly pulled down my zipper. She seductively pulled them down my legs and tossed them to the floor beside hers.

I was so nervous, which was evident by the sporadic shivers that came from her soft kisses and touches. Edward had never done anything so erotic. The closest Edward had come to erotic was kissing just under my belly button before he took my virginity. But Esme took her time because she loved me and wanted our first time to be special.

She kissed her way back up my leg, stopping to nip at the soft skin of my thigh. I moaned softly at her ministrations. She pulled my legs up onto her shoulders and lowered her head so that she was face to face with my womanhood. I felt her warm breath against my most sensitive flesh as she murmured, "I'm going to make this so amazing for you," while she slowly licked around the outer lips. I groaned out at the amazing pleasure. "You like that?" she questioned. "Well that's just the beginning," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

She rubbed my clit and continued her attention to my most responsive area, causing me to moan out at the extreme pleasure. "E, Esme," I gasped out. "I think I'm gonna come," I finally managed to get out as I felt my heart begin to beat faster and my breath quickened. I felt the spray of fluid run down my legs as I came, yelling Esme's name as I did so. "I don't think I can move," I admitted.

She only giggled and climbed up my body to place a kiss to my temple. "Then don't," she whispered before she rolled over to spoon my left side. We must have laid like that for hours, just thinking about what had happened and where this was going to take our friendship.

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS AlWAYS LOVED.**


End file.
